Lavender Eyes
by Amethyst Water Lily
Summary: Sasuke claimed that he only hung out with Neji Hyuuga because he was a great study partner, but that's not the only reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Lavender Eyes**

Sasuke claims he only hung out with Neji Hyuuga because he was a great study partner, but that's not the only reason.

**NejiSasuNeji**

**Romance**

_Snowysess: Yaoi so if you don't like it, then don't read it. This is only a three-shot story and its something I've been waiting to do for awhile. _

* * *

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

The bell rang, signaling it was the end of school. Sasuke leisurely stood up from his seat, and gathered his books for homework. His fan girls sighed with disappointment when they saw him leave out the classroom door. He was an Uchiha, so fan girls came with his description. They were annoying and he ignored them as best as he could. If they even tried to touch him, he'll glare at them until they left him alone. It usually worked, so the fan girls just admired him from afar.

Sasuke wasn't arrogant about his appearance. He actually wished he was never born in the Uchiha family, since he was guaranteed to look good at all time. His ivory skin, raven hair, and obsidian eyes made him stand out more than he wanted him to. It also didn't help that his best friend stood out as much as he did. Thinking of best friends, Sasuke turned around to locate the obnoxious blonde.

"Hey bastard!" a familiar loud voice called from the crowd of students.

Sapphire eyes, golden tanned skin, and spiky blonde hair were extremely rare. Naruto Uzumaki has been his best friend since he was seven years old, and remained calling him bastard as a pet name. They were the same height, complete opposites, and it was enigma as to how they became best friends at all.

Sasuke watched him catch up with him, a big grin on the hyper blonde's face. Sasuke resumed his pace of weaving through the crowded halls, hoping the other didn't catch up too fast. It was already too late though. Naruto grabbed a hold of his shoulder and forced him to slow down, so he could talk.

"Good try Sasuke but I'm faster than you." He grinned broadly.

Sasuke snorted. "Idiot."

"Bastard." He playfully glared at him. "Anyway, I was wondering what you were doing tonight. We haven't been able to hang out since the mid-term exams are coming up."

"I can't." he said calmly. Sasuke knew it wasn't fair to disregard Naruto, since he hasn't been hanging out with him. He had other things on his mind, like…lavender eyes.

"Why not?" Naruto glared at him.

"I have to study for the exams coming up."

"Bullshit! You've been studying ever since they brought it up! Why can't you take a break?" he yelled, making other students stare at the outburst.

Sasuke sighed softly. "Maybe tomorrow. Itachi promised me the car."

Sapphire eyes stared boldly into his, disappointment showing within them. The blonde pouted. "Fine, I guess I'll hang out with Gaara tonight."

"Hn." It was a sorry excuse for an apology but Naruto understood.

"Can I ask one question though?"

Sasuke nodded as they started to walk downstairs.

"Why do you always study with Neji and not me?" Naruto asked curiously.

Sasuke fought the urge to blush. There were so many reasons why he only studied with Neji Hyuuga, but he wasn't sure if Naruto wanted to hear them. Neji was a senior while they were only sophomores. It didn't make sense as to why Sasuke studied with someone, not even in their class. He was forced to say the first thing that came to mind.

"He's a great study partner and tutor."

His blonde best friend didn't seem to believe him, but he let the question drop. Sasuke sighed in relief inwardly. He knew he was going to be cornered about it tomorrow. If Naruto was good at one thing, it would be prying information from him using forceful tactics. It was probably the only reason why they were friends in the first place. He cared for Naruto and he knew the blonde cared a lot about him. He helped him out on many occasions, and made his family act more like a family.

Naruto muttered. "You'll have to tell me sooner or later, bastard."

"I know." Sasuke said.

* * *

Once they got downstairs, they went their separate ways to their lockers to switch shoes. Sasuke quickly grabbed his book bag and made his way into the parking lot, where he knew Neji was waiting for him.

Neji Hyuuga had his own fan girls as well. He related to Sasuke in so many ways, and their personalities were similar. Sasuke had heard the expression that opposites attract but there should also be an expression about similarities attracting as well. Neji wasn't exactly the same. He understood Sasuke's personality unlike Naruto who just forced him to open up to talk to him. The senior was not just someone he was attracted to. Sasuke would admit, not aloud that he may have a heavy crush on him.

When Neji came into the picture, Sasuke would forget about the world around him and just focused on the Hyuuga. Sasuke walked to the silver car with tinted windows, his heart beating erratically. He opened the door and hopped into the passenger seat, meeting soft lavender eyes as he did so.

"Sasuke." Neji said, greeting him like he has been for the past few weeks.

"Hn." He nodded.

"My house or yours?"

Sasuke lightly blushed. "My parents won't be home until tomorrow night."

"What about your older brother?" he asked.

"Itachi is spending the night over Kisame's house tonight."

Neji nodded, running a hand through his silky chocolate hair before he started the car and drove out of the parking lot. Sasuke looked out the tinted window, watching students walk home and buildings pass by. Neither one of them lived near, Konoha High School since their parents were wealthy. Naruto lived only a few houses away from Sasuke. Each house was so big that it took a fifteen minute drive just to get to a neighbor.

* * *

Once they arrived at Sasuke's house, he led them into his room as usual. Neji became comfortable sitting at his desk and waited patiently for Sasuke to change into sweatpants and a normal t-shirt. Sasuke hated the uniform because of the bright green colors lined within the pants. It irritated him, every time he looked in the mirror on something that wasn't he style at all. Naruto had always joked that he was emo, and Sasuke was offended by it. Just because he wore dark clothing doesn't mean he was emo at all.

Neji pulled out his math book and set it on the desk. "We'll start a thirty minute session and then take a break from there."

Sasuke nodded, grabbing his notes and sat down next to the older teen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Reasons (Part 1)**

_Snowysess: This is a lemon warning. If you don't like then don't read it._

* * *

"Come here, Sasuke." Neji called from Sasuke's bed.

Sasuke put his pen down, knowing what was to be expected of him. He was thankful that he was able to walk casually across the carpet to his bed. His body felt hot and he was ashamed to admit, bothered. The erection in his pants made it hard for him to concentrate on homework. As always, Neji allowed him a thirty minute time limit to finish his homework and once he was on his bed, then there wasn't any time for studying or homework.

Neji was taller than him by a few inches and bigger in the chest since he was in the martial arts club. Sasuke knew martial arts but didn't have the desire to continue taking it in high school. He switched to swimming instead.

Neji grabbed his wrist, pulling him into his lap. Sasuke felt the erection the older teen was sporting, rubbing against his ass. He didn't have to wait long for Neji to bend his neck slightly, sucking on the mark he left a few days ago. It was disappearing and it was like renewing the ownership over him.

They weren't boyfriends. They were friends who threw their sexual desires on one another. It was how the attraction started.

Sasuke had asked Neji to get a book for him in the library and the Hyuuga refused. He tried getting it himself, only to make other books fall to the floor. He wasn't tall enough and it hurt his pride as he kept trying. Eventually, Neji came over to help him, pressing him against the bookcase in the process. Sasuke had unconsciously ground himself against the older teen, changing their relationship drastically.

That was only a few weeks ago and they soon couldn't stop their need for each other. So every other day, Neji came over as a pretense to study and then they gave into their sexual desires. Sasuke wanted so much more with the Hyuuga though. He wanted to be in a relationship but he didn't want to ruin the thing they already had.

He panted, rubbing himself against Neji's erection. Neji appreciatively groaned at the feeling. Sasuke was suddenly forced to stand up before their positions were switched, and he was on his back of the bed.

"Neji."

Neji smirked, lavender eyes darkened with lust. "I'll _take_ you today, Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded and was soon kissed with such passion it left him breathless. His tongue darted out to reach the older teen's, playfully pulling the other into his mouth. He sucked, groaning at the taste of Neji's sweet cavern.

Neji ground their hips together, making him moan into the kiss. Sasuke arched, trying to put more pressure and friction into his hips. He wanted, no he needed the Hyuuga to do so much more to his body.

The older teen pulled away from his mouth, trailing kisses down his throat in an eager fashion. Sasuke sighed, letting his fingers comb through soft chocolate tresses. Neji's hair was so soft and against certain parts of his body it tickled. Their lips connected again, this time even more feverish than before.

Neji then pulled away and began to unbutton his shirt in a hurried manner. Sasuke got enough space to sit up and take his t-shirt off. Neji revealed his toned chest and abdomen. Sasuke ran his hands up and down the hard muscle but soft skin.

They were lost in each other at this moment, lust clouding everything they did. They stripped each other quickly, caressing and sucking on any exposed skin. Sasuke was nothing but a pile of mush once the older teen wrapped his fingers around his cock. The warm hand that could be deadly into a fight was gentle when it came to his body.

He moaned loudly, moving his hips as Neji pumped his hand. The pleasure coursing through his body was enough to make his close his eyes in ecstasy. As suddenly as it was on it, it was off.

His obsidian eyes glared up into lavender. "Why did you stop?"

The Hyuuga smirked. "Do you want to cum that bad?"

Sasuke blushed, moving his head to the side trying to hide it. It was quite obvious that he wanted his release. He wanted Neji to give it to him in any way he saw fit. He was satisfied for the older teen in just being here, with him.

Neji grabbed his chin, making him face him. His soft lavender eyes held lust and an emotion that he couldn't quite place. He leaned down to kiss him and whispered against his lips. "I want you now. You don't know how much I've been waiting for this."

"Do as you wish." Sasuke said as calmly as he could.

Neji lightly groaned, smashing their lips together once again. It didn't last long since the older teen's tongue was soon licking down to one of his nipples. Sasuke squirmed at the small sensation, panting at the feeling. He had a crush on Neji as soon as he laid eyes on him. It drove him to do anything that the Hyuuga wanted, no matter what he did to his body.

Sometimes, Sasuke thought Neji knew but then again who wouldn't know. Naruto was as dense as they came so he was an exception. He groaned at the nibble on his sensitive skin.

Neji had spread his legs and was now rubbing a lubricated finger against his puckered hole. Sasuke sometimes zoned out during the sex because of his worries in the first place. He gave a small nod, giving the older teen the affirmative to shove his finger into him. Sasuke was used to the feeling now. At first he felt pain and extremely uncomfortable. Now, he only felt a small bit of discomfort and a throbbing sensation.

He pushed down on the finger as it began to move inside him. He knew that great pleasure came from within his body. Adding another finger, Neji smirked at his wanton actions. Sasuke quickly adjusted to both fingers and then the third was added. He stiffened at the stinging pain and Neji reached up to kiss him awkwardly.

Sasuke relaxed slightly, allowing the older teen's finger move inside him. Searching for that spot, Neji smirked when he caused him to gasp at the sudden pleasure washing over him. The stretching pain had gone away and was replaced with a pleasured filled sensation.

Sasuke moaned hotly into his room. His bed sheets were being wrinkled at his grip on them. He moved his hips freely, taking in Neji's fingers as much as he could. He groaned at the sudden lost when the Hyuuga pulled them out.

He opened his eyes in a daze, hearing the ripping of plastic. Neji expertly rolled on a condom before positioning himself at his entrance. Sasuke didn't have to wait long for his hips to move. The head of Neji's cock breached his tight ring and he groaned in pain.

"Shh." Neji reassured, placing kisses on any part of his body. "Relax or you're only going to make it worse."

Sasuke knew that much. He had made a mistake the first time they did this and ending up bleeding out a little. He had quickly washed his sheets after his parents went to sleep.

Sasuke took a deep breath and moved his hips a little, ignoring the sting. It didn't hurt that much as it used to. He was now used to the feeling anyway. He urged Neji to move and the Hyuuga obliged.

He moaned with every thrust, pleasure and pain shooting up his spine. The pain soon ebbed away, giving away at the pleasure. He cried out when his prostate was hit, clutching Neji's shoulders as he did. Neji made sure to aim on that spot in every thrust from then on, making him gasp and moan. Sasuke gladly began moving him hips in unison with the older teen above him.

He felt his inevitable release coming to him. He cried out Neji's name in the mix and his vision blurred in the pleasure. He could no longer make a sound and shrieked when his orgasm crashed into his body.

Sasuke tightened his legs around the other's waist, not caring that the other was close to his release as well. Neji collapsed onto him and Sasuke lowered his legs a little.

This was the reason why he only wanted to hang out with Neji. The sex was overwhelming and satisfying. It also had to deal with the fact that he had a crush on the older teen and probably was in love with him if he thought more into depth.

They held onto each other's sweaty bodies, not having a care in the world at the moment.

* * *

Like Sasuke promised, he picked up Naruto so they could hang out the next day after school. He had apologized to Neji almost three times because of it. The Hyuuga thought it was amusing but understood his situation. Sasuke was waiting for Naruto to come out of his apartment so they could go eat. He hasn't eaten since yesterday.

Running like the idiot he was, Naruto jumping down the stairs and hopped into the car. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched at the hyperactive teen. He didn't understand how he became best friends with the blonde 'til this day.

"Hey bastard!" He greeted while he put on his seatbelt. "You'll never believe what Gaara asked me yesterday!"

Sasuke snorted. "Did he ask you for blood?"

Naruto glared at him but then grinned. "No! Guess again! We're boyfriends now!"

Sasuke's eyes widened. "What?" He couldn't believe his ears. "Boyfriends?"

"Yeah, I went over his house and Kankuro was talking about Gaara having a crush on someone. I was asking if I knew the person and Temari kept hinting that he was blonde. It kind of hurt my feelings when I thought of Deidara-sempai but then he pulled me into his room and confessed. I didn't know how to take it at first but I said yes!" Naruto explained excitedly.

Sasuke felt jealousy rushing into his veins. He wanted a boyfriend. He wanted Neji Hyuuga for almost a full year. Now, Naruto had his crush in the palm of his hand while he sat back, being just _friends with benefits_ with the Hyuuga. He drove off and hoped Naruto liked disappointment. He wasn't going to spend his whole day around his I'm-so-happy-smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Reasons (Part II)**

Sasuke grimaced when he saw his math class coming up in the hallway. He didn't want to face Neji today, after he had to deal with Naruto shoving in his face that he had a boyfriend. Not to mention, Gaara and Naruto seemed inseparable now. They've been going out for nearly two weeks and Naruto's smile hasn't wavered. Sasuke was slowly crazy at the couple. He wanted to cry to the heavens that this wasn't fear at all!

It didn't help that Neji started avoiding him for the past few days, since he could sense his bad mood. He should be in a bad mood! It's all Neji's fault! The Hyuuga didn't want to take responsibility for causing these emotions within him. Sasuke walked in slowly, avoiding eye contact with Neji sitting in his usual seat. Oh, he forgot to mention that he was doing most of the avoiding too. Sasuke couldn't bear looking at something he couldn't have on a constant basis.

He could feel Neji's eyes on him but he ignored him. Sasuke sat next to him, in his usual seat but didn't communicate with him at all. He could feel a shiver going down his spine, sensing danger and stiffening. Thankfully, the teacher came in and Neji turned his attention to the blackboard.

Sasuke stayed silent throughout the class, taking notes and ignored the Hyuuga, completely. He rushed out of the class as quickly as he could, almost running down the hall. He bumped into a couple of people, rudely walking off without apologizing. He could hear Neji calling out to him but he was utterly ignored. Well, to the best of his abilities, anyway.

* * *

He spent most of the day at school avoiding Neji as much as he could. As soon as last period ended, Sasuke rushed to his locker. He didn't want to see Naruto or his creepy boyfriend. He didn't want to see his cold crush either. Sasuke felt a sudden depression weigh down on him as he hurried down the street. He didn't want to catch the bus, he rather walk and delve into his bitter emotions.

Sasuke didn't get far though. He was only walking for ten minutes before a car horn beeped at him. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going, so now he was about to get by a car. He closed his eyes, expecting an impact but that wasn't what happened. Someone slammed into him, pushing both out of the car's way by the sound of it. Sasuke cracked his elbow and hit his head as he rolled onto the pavement. A cry of pain escaped his lips, making him open his eyes to meet…lavender.

"Sasuke?" A deep familiar voice called in concern. "Are you alright?"

Laying in shock and pain, Sasuke's eyes widened. "Neji?"

Neji grimaced, looking at his elbow. "I think it's broken."

Sasuke felt something hot and foreign rush down his cheeks. Neji's hands began wiping his eyes, automatically making them blink. Sasuke was crying. He didn't believe it.

"You kids okay?" a nervous man asked, stepping out from his car.

Neji glared up at the man. "If you haven't been on you're cell phone, you would've seen him."

"I just called 911, so please don't report this."

The Hyuuga sighed, and bent down, picking up Sasuke from the middle of the street. Other cars were coming now and people were openly staring at the heroic act. As the man said, an ambulance and policemen showed up on the scene a few minutes later.

* * *

Sasuke was quickly rushed to the hospital, everything seemed like a blur to him. His parents were called while Neji stayed at his side. Neji had a few scrapes and bruises but it wasn't anything serious.

Sasuke's elbow happened to be broken, so it was probably the pain that made him cry. He didn't know. He didn't want to think about it.

Once the nurses and the doctors were gone from his room, Sasuke leaned back in his bed. They wanted him to stay the night just in case he had anymore aches or pains. He went back to avoiding the other teen's eyes, wanting to forget about his emotions for now.

"Sasuke."

A small pang of pain went through his heart. He felt something bubbling up in his throat, eyes began to sting, and his vision began to blur. He didn't understand it. Every time he heard that voice, pain moved deep into his heart. So deep that it felt like he was cut open, yet he couldn't see a wound.

"Sasuke." Neji called again, his voice seemed closer.

A hand gripped his chin suddenly, forcing him to meet lavender eyes. He couldn't look away as they pulled him deeper into their depths. Concern, fear, and relief swam through those eyes instantly.

Sasuke tried to push the Hyuuga's hands away, but his arms were shaking. Why was he shaking?

Neji softened his grip and began wiping his eyes again. "It's okay."

Sasuke clung to the other teen's arm, sobbing softly in Neji's presence. He didn't understand. Why was he like this? When did his mask fall?

Neji moved closer to him, sitting on the bed. "I'm sorry."

Sasuke cried in the other's arms for a few moments before he settled down. He couldn't believe he just did that. His tears stopped flowing but he remained in Neji's arms. He sniffed, his eyes suddenly feeling heavy.

"Rest, we'll talk about _us_ later."

Sasuke hated that comment, wondering how Neji knew what his problem was. Then again, Neji wasn't stupid and probably knew Sasuke more than he knew himself. He nodded, eyes drifting shut, and then sleep easily came to him.

* * *

Neji shook his head at the teen in his arms. Sasuke was smaller, younger, and completely clueless to what he did to him. Neji was starting to get frustrated that the younger teen was avoiding him. He knew that the Uchiha was mad at something but he didn't realize it was him.

Naruto had come to him last week about Sasuke's little problem.

* * *

**Flashback**

Neji was sitting in the second floor library, shifting through his notes for the next exam coming up. A book was suddenly slammed on the table and an orange wearing blonde was glaring at him with sapphire blue eyes. Some of the people in the library glanced at them, slightly irritated that they disturbed the quiet setting.

He glared up at the younger teen. "Can I help you?"

Naruto frowned, looking at him up and down. "I don't know why that bastard likes you, you're so stuck-up."

"Who?" Neji didn't have a clue to who he was talking about.

"Sasuke, you jackass! He has been _wasting_ his time with jerk-offs like you when he could've been going out with Sai!"

"Look, I don't know you, so I appreciate it if you stop talking to me." Neji said coldly. He knew who Sasuke's best friend was. He never knew that Naruto was going to be this obnoxious.

"I know who you are, jerk! I know you're using Sasuke for your sick _sexual fantasies_ too! I know what my best friend does. Sasuke may think he's unpredictable but I have that title for a reason. He's easy to read even with that emotional barrier of his. If you knew this, you would've known that the _bastard was in love_ with you!" he huffed angrily.

Neji's eyes widened. "In love?" He stared up at him in disbelief. "You're lying."

"Yes! He's in love with you! Why do you think, you were able to go over his house? He would've never let you even near his house, let alone him without having some feelings for you. He's not the type to have sex with anyone."

"Naruto." A creepy red head called, grabbing the angry blonde around the waist. "Stop involving yourself into Sasuke's affairs."

Naruto pouted, turning towards the creep. "I just wanted him to stop chasing this playboy."

"Hn. No, he'll be upset that you butted into his privacy."

The tanned blonde nodded solemnly. "Okay." He glared at Neji. "You'll see. If you even know Sasuke half the way I know him, you'll realize what he _truly_ feels. Come on, Gaara."

Naruto grabbed the other's hand, dragging him out of the library with a lasting glare in his direction. Neji was lucky that he was able to cool his features before Sasuke walked in a few minutes later. That was when he decided that he'll observe the Uchiha closely to know the truth.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Neji never really observed Sasuke close enough, even though the Uchiha was great a controlling his facial expressions, his body betrayed him. He fidgeted like any normal person when nervous. When he was frustrated or irritated his fingers twitched. When he was scared or completely angry Sasuke was stiff. Disgust and sadness openly showed on his face, so Neji didn't have to worry about that.

Neji also noticed that Sasuke had few people he talked to on a regular basis. Naruto was his best friend but he had witnessed Sasuke help out a freshman, Konohamaru. He spoke to Shikamaru and the star athlete swimmer, Suigetsu occasionally. Everyone else was completely ignored, especially if they were fan girls.

There was one expression that had Neji panicking a few days ago. It was on Monday when he invited Sasuke over his house. They were just about to kiss, when Neji noticed the devotion and love within the younger teen's eyes. He thought he could ignore it, and ending up settling on a few kisses before taking Sasuke home. Naruto had been telling the truth about Sasuke being predictable because the next day, he started avoiding him.

Neji thought it had something to do with Naruto's meddling behavior, but it wasn't the case. He settled Sasuke back down onto the bed, kissing his forehead. He figured out his feelings for him yesterday night. He'll have the Uchiha as his; after all he took the younger teen's virginity. No one else was going to have him, if he can help it.

* * *

Sasuke blinked slowly as he started to wake up. His eyelids felt heavy and his head hurt. He brought a hand up to his forehead, hoping it stopped the pressure.

He looked around warily, remembering that he was in the hospital for the night. The chair that had Neji sitting in it earlier was vacant, so he was alone. Figures that his parents wouldn't think it was important to come see him at him being injured. His thought Itachi would at least try to see him. Knowing his older brother, Sasuke might've missed him while he slept.

He lightly blushed after remembering how he fell asleep. He shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking of Neji. Though, now that he thought about him, he owes him gratitude for saving his life. He groaned, feeling like a damsel in distress. He was far from it.

Sasuke stiffened when he heard the door to his room open. His curtains were drawn so he couldn't see who it was. A pair of dress shoes appeared near the bottom of it and Neji squeezed himself into it.

"You're awake?" he asked.

"Hn."

Neji laughed, handing him a small can of tomato juice. Sasuke hesitantly took it. He liked tomatoes but he was confused as to why Neji went to buy him something.

"I apologize for my attitude these past few months, Sasuke."

Sasuke fidgeted slightly. "Why?"

The older teen looked at him with a small smile. "I forgot to ask you an _important_ question."

He felt himself stiffen at those words. An important question? What was more important than Sasuke thanking him for saving his life?

There was a small silence before Neji cleared his throat. "Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

Sasuke's heart almost stopped. It was a good thing that they didn't have a heart monitor or the nurses would think that he was having a heart attack. He gripped his can of tomato juice, looking at Neji's face, analyzing it for it to be a joke of some sort. This couldn't be real. The Hyuuga actually asked him to be his boyfriend. His throat was starting to become dry and his mouth was moving, yet there was no sound.

"I know this is sudden." Neji began to speak again. "But seeing you almost get hit by a car made me feel dread. I realized I can't keep playing games with you. I realized that I care for you more than I ever could imagine. So, would you be my boyfriend?"

Sasuke felt joy rush through him and a true smile appeared on his face. "Yes!"

Neji lightly smiled, eyes softening on him, showing his adoration for him. "Since you can't come to me. I'll come to you."

Sasuke lightly blushed, scouting over for the other to crawl into bed next to him. "Oh, thank you." He nearly forgot to thank him.

"I'll do it a hundred times more if the opportunity arises again." Neji said as he wrapped his arms around him.

He felt a kiss on his forehead, relaxing into the other's hold while sipping on his tomato juice. Another reason why he liked Neji was because he was straightforward. It was a good thing to him.

* * *

Sasuke groaned, feeling Neji slide down onto his cock. He couldn't really do much since his arm was in a cast and his other arm had an IV line in it. Neji lifted up and down, slowly, torturing him with the pace. His lavender eyes were looking at him with lustful glee at his reactions.

Who would've thought Sasuke would have sex in a hospital bed with his new boyfriend?

Naruto surely couldn't pick up on that, could he? Sasuke moved his hips in rhythm with the older teens, closing his eyes at the inevitable release coming towards him.

He moaned. "Ahhh…Neji!"

Neji only smirked, lightly moaning when Sasuke came inside of him. He didn't mind since Sasuke was all his anyway. Naruto was correct about one thing; he had been using the Uchiha to sate his sexual fantasies. Fucking in the hospital had to be crossed off that list as of now.


End file.
